basewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex Fighter
The Vortex Fighter is one of the 5 flyable vehicles in Base Wars, and the faster Aerial Vehicle in the game. It's weapons are mainly focused for taking down other aircraft. Primary Weapons The Vortex Fighter comes with a variety of weapons to choose from: 20mm Nose Gun: Being the default weapon, it is decent when fighting against personnel and other aircraft, but requires accuracy to hit targets. Deals little damage to heavier vehicles. 20mm Chaingun: A direct upgrade from the 20mm Nose Gun, with better stats. Very high firerate, however the Chaingun has a very long reload time. 20mm Rotary Cannon: The Rotary Cannon is essentially a slower-firing variant of the 20mm Chaingun with a much shorter reload time. Other stats are the same. Air Scatter Cannon: The Air Scatter Cannon works different from all the vehicle weapons in the game. The Cannon shoots many bullets at once in a spread pattern, very similarly to a shotgun. This is great for dealing with other Aircraft, Infantry and lightly armored vehicles. 20mm HE Nose Gun: Being the Vehicle Achievement Reward Weapon, the HE Nose Gun is almost identical to the default 20mm Nose Gun, with improved stats and the addition of splash damage. This makes it brutally effective against personnel, even if they are wearing the Anti-Explode Suit. The HE Nose Gun is also effective against other Aircraft and lightly armored vehicles. Secondary Weapons Secondary weapons of the Vortex are mounted on the wings. There are several choices available. Dual Heat-Seeking Missiles: These are the default secondary weapon. They deal moderate damage, and will follow enemy vehicles if they are close enough. MK82A: The MK82A are drop-able bombs, similar to the weapons on the Bomber. They deal high damage, however its considerably hard to hit small targets and the Vortex has to reload often because of the small capacity. Dual Rocket Pods: A great anti-ground weapon, the Dual Rocket Pods deal a lot of damage, and even though their firerate is slow, they are very effective against ground vehicles. However, they deal very little damage to other light Category:Aerial Vehicles. Locust Cannons: The Locust Cannons are a hard-hitting, rapid-fire explosive anti-ground weapon. They are similar to the 20mm HE Nose Gun, however they have poor accuracy. They deal high damge to vehicles, especially the Artillery. Sadly, they deal even less damage then the Dual Rocket Pods to light aircraft. Trivia * The Vortex Fighter's design has changed 2 times (three times if you count the replacement of the Jet Fighter from the Old School version). * The Vortex Fighter is the fastest Aerial Vehicle in the game, but lock-on missiles are still faster. * The Vortex is generally considered the "pro" vehicle because many of the skilled and experienced players use it. * On March 25th, 2016, the Vortex Fighter's Tier 4 was updated, re-adding explosion effects that had been previously removed due to lag issues. However, on March 28th, 2016, the effects have been removed again.However once again on March 13th 2017 explosion effects got re-added. Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Vehicles